


The Traditionalist

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (basically cause Omegas are widely considered property), Alpha Castiel, Alpha OMC, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fighting, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple mates, Name-Calling, Objectification, Omega Dean, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Dean, Protective Castiel, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Castiel, dubcon, mate challenge, mentioned bottom Inias, mentioned castration, omega inias, public challenge, would probably be a bit more accurate for dean/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel hadn't expected to run into Dean Winchester of all people and he certainly hadn't expected for Dean to turn out to be an Omega.He really wasn't expecting to end up challenging another Alpha over an Omega before the night was over but life was full of surprises.





	The Traditionalist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

“Dean?” Castiel stared at the sight of one of his childhood friends blinking at him with those bright green eyes he’d always been mesmerized by. He let his eyes glance over Dean, taking in changes and similarities from the boy he’d known, before smiling. “It’s been years.”

Dean seemed just as surprised to see him but he kept a good distance between them when Castiel had tried to take a step closer. “Hey Cas.” Dean glanced around before focusing on him with slightly more relaxed features. “I thought you’d moved to Boston.”

“I’m back visiting family.” Castiel took in Dean’s expression and barely managed to control his reaction when he caught the scent of something sweet tempting him and coming from Dean.

Dean Winchester was an  _Omega_.

The thought seemed impossible from what he remembered of his childhood friend but when Dean turned to glance to the right at a loud sound Castiel caught sight of a mating mark.

A claimed Omega then.

“Inias and I went to the same school. I was relieved to get a break from my family to visit with a friend.”

“I’m hurt, Cas.” Inias spoke from behind Castiel and had him turning, “Did you forget about the two years of mind-blowing sex? Wild Ruts and Heats.” he flashed a grin. “The scandalous fucking we enjoyed just last night?” there was a waggle of his eyebrows, “And the rest of the week.”

Castiel rolled his eyes in amusement when Inias leaned into him, flashing a teasing leer at him. “How could I have forgotten? You were so loud the hotel called the room to ask us to keep it down.” he kept it light as the Omega turned his attention to Dean.

“I’m glad you two could make it. I wasn’t sure if Lucas could get off work to come or not.” Castiel hadn’t realized that Inias had kept in contact with Dean or that they were apparently close enough to rate invites.

 “Yeah. I’m not sure where he went.” Dean flicked his eyes away again and Castiel figured that’s who Dean had been looking for but it didn’t explain the slightly nervous behavior.

 “Lucas is your mate?” he inquired. Dean nodded but didn’t comment further. Inias shrugged it off when Castiel turned a questioning look at him but it was obvious the Omega wasn’t aware of whatever it was that was causing Dean’s behavior.

Castiel watched Dean grimace each time Lucas was mentioned and frowned. Dean wasn’t giving off a happy scent and instead it had started to turn bitter after Inias’s arrival. Their mutual friend excused himself, threw a meaningful glance at him that Castiel didn’t bother to respond to and disappeared into the crowd of guests.

He would find Inias later. The Omega had, after all, been invited back to his room for another pleasurable night.

“I know we haven’t talked in a long time but…is something wrong, Dean?” Castiel couldn’t hide the concern in his voice as Dean’s features shifted into surprise. “I’m sorry if I’m overstepping.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Dean glanced away after offering an obviously forced smile. “I’m good. Thanks for asking, Cas.”

Dean was far from good that much was obvious. He wanted to call him out on it but after years of being separated it didn’t seem right. Instead he changed the conversation and watched Dean slowly relax until thirty minutes into their conversation a voice called out Dean’s name.

The change in Dean was immediate and jarring. The happy smile, bright eyes and teasing tone disappeared. In their place was a hint of irritation, distaste and nervousness that didn’t belong in Dean’s eyes.

“If I had known you were going to disappear for the whole night and spend it talking to a strange Alpha I wouldn’t have bothered bringing you along. I guess I should have left you at home.” The Alpha closed his hand down on the nape of Dean’s neck, fingers noticeably tightening. “A pregnant Omega should be sticking closer to their Alpha, don’t you think?”

Castiel hadn’t even noticed. The scent was so faint, clearly in the beginning of Dean’s pregnancy, but now that he was focusing on it there was a faint sweetness to Dean’s naturally sweet Omega scent that signaled pregnancy.

As he looked Castiel noted that every line of the Alpha’s body was tense and gave off a threatening air that was completely directed at Castiel.

“I didn’t disappear for the whole night. I’ve been over here for maybe forty minutes. We spent the first hour fucking upstairs or did you forget?” Dean tried to shrug the hand off him but Castiel watched him fail.

He was easily getting the picture of Dean’s relationship and he didn’t like it. The sight of another Alpha treating Dean in such a way had his instincts clamoring to the surface, growling lowly. Castiel was more than sure his eyes were giving off a hint of his Alpha.

“Mouthy bitches are punished, Omega. Do I need to take you upstairs and fuck that attitude out of you? Let all the guests hear you begging your Alpha for a knot?”

Dean lowered his eyes and didn’t offer a protest as his Alpha gripped his arm and hauled him through the crowd. Everything in Castiel demanded he follow after them but Dean wasn’t his Omega and he hadn’t seen his friend in _years_.

* * *

Lucas yanked the first door open and didn’t even bother to shut it behind him. “Strip you ungrateful little bitch.”

He bit back a smartass remark as he slowly started removing his clothes, tossing them over the nearest flat surface in the room, as his Alpha stared at him with heated eyes. Dean could feel the bond thrumming between them, feel the way his instincts screamed at him for angering his Alpha, as he finished stripping.

“Bend over the bed.”

The sound of a belt being unbuckled and removed had him tensing. Usually Lucas used a paddle, a flogger or his hand.

“Count them.”

Dean jerked as the belt smacked against his ass and pain burst inside of him. “One, Alpha.” He gritted out as Lucas started up a hard, fast and punishing pace that had him jerking violently as cries escaped.

His eyes burned and tears fell down his cheeks as his Alpha brought the belt down again and again and again.

“Thi— _thirty_.”

Dean’s ass burned and ached as the smallest movement had pain shooting through him. It was going to suck, having to stand and walk around the rest of the gathering, but Lucas would expect him to.

Fingers tapped against the plug caught snugly in his cunt, holding several of his Alpha’s loads from earlier, as his Alpha pulled it out and shoved himself in without any ceremony. Dean whimpered at the burning stretch, body tense and instincts screaming, as his Alpha’s fingers curled tightly over the nape of his neck.

He went pliant with a whimper even as each hard snap of his Alpha’s hips and each slap of his Alpha’s balls against him burned and ached fiercely.

Dean couldn’t stop the moans, whimpers and whines that spilled from his mouth as his Alpha viciously pounded into him. The mattress creaked with the power of his Alpha’s thrusts and his cunt rhythmically clenched as it sought a knot.

“Wish I could fuck your pretty cunt full of another baby.” Lucas breathed out, breath hot where he had draped over Dean to speak against the shell of his ear. Dean grimaced until the expression was released with reluctant pleasure

The feeling of his Alpha using him and pounding into his cunt had his body warming, pleasure building, as he shoved his face against the sheets.

Lucas reached under and stroked against the bare skin between his legs, rubbing where Dean’s small Omega cock had been until his Alpha had paid to have it removed, before moving further down to where his balls would have grown had he been born a Beta or Alpha.

Dean shivered and shuddered at the touch to his sensitive skin until his Alpha’s hand moved away to grip his hip.

“Take my dick. That’s it, Omega, take it. Let everyone know whose Omega you are.”

His mouth fell open as he did exactly that. The feeling of being fucked and full felt so good, far too good, especially since his Alpha had bred him only weeks before.

Lucas’s knot caught on his cunt, popping in and out, as Dean jerked and shoved back trying to get that knot locked inside. Soon enough Lucas was rutting roughly against his cunt, snarling and growling, until he managed to slam inside and his knot spread Dean’s cunt wide open.

The pressure of being stuffed full and knotted how Dean howling in pleasure as his cunt immediately started milking his Alpha’s knot for every single last drop of come.

“Next time don’t fucking wander off and I won’t have to punish you.” Lucas mouthed against his bonding mark and lazily ground himself against Dean’s cunt as his cock emptied load after load inside of him.

* * *

Castiel watched how Dean limped back down the stairs after his Alpha, hair a mess and cheeks flushed, as the Alpha in question practically radiated smugness. The sounds of sex had been more than obvious when he’d walked by the open door in his quest to find the bathroom.

He could see how Dean didn’t venture far from his Alpha and completely, visibly cowed by whatever punishment his Alpha had given him prior to the loud fucking Castiel had been treated to.

It was an hour before he found himself near them again and after listening to Dean’s Alpha bragging about how his Omega only needed a firm, heavy hand to keep him in line. He listened to Lucas go on and on about the most effective ways to keep his Omega in line while Dean flushed with embarrassment.

No Omega should ever have to deal with that and the fact that Dean, bonded and required by law to obey his Alpha, was in such a relationship pissed him off.

“Do you have to be a stereotypical knothead Alpha or are you that insecure you have to rub your traditionalist bullshit in your Omega’s face in front of his friends?” Castiel spoke before he’d realized what was happening. In front of him Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and Lucas’s narrowed in rage.

A snarl sounded and had several people near them backing away, murmuring to themselves. “You have some nerve.” Lucas’s voice was low and angry sounding, “Telling me how to treat  _my bitch_. Do you even have one of your own?” he scoffed. Castiel thought of Inias, the Omega he’d promised to claim, before focusing back on the asshole in front of him. “I don’t give a fuck what you think. I’ll deal with my bitch how I see fit. Back the fuck off or I’ll tear your throat out.”

Castiel’s stance was loose as his eyes flashed a cold kind of anger he knew from experience was considered intimidating. “Tear my throat out?” amusement curled his lips, “I don’t think you deserve to have Dean as your Omega.”

“Oh?” Lucas’s hand fell away and he stepped close to Castiel. “You think you deserve him? The Omega I’ve had for _years_ and who is carrying _my_ child?”

“Yes.”

It was violent. Castiel wasn’t sure who threw the first punch or how they ended up on the floor but he was on top and he was winning.

His lip was split, his ribs protested breathing and his knuckles stung but he wasn’t giving up and his teeth at the Alpha’s neck, fingers knotted in black hair forcing Lucas’s head back, had the Alpha stilling at the threat of having _his_ throat ripped out.

Castiel knocked the Alpha’s head into the floor, felt him go limp and staggered up to his feet. The fight had attracted a large crowd and he could see Inias staring at him in surprise, he would have to talk to Inias later about being part of a two Omega household, but the one Castiel was focused on was Dean.

Dean who was staring at him with a dropped open mouth and Omega gold eyes as the scent of Alpha testosterone filled the air. He rumbled lowly and closed the distance. He’d challenged Dean’s Alpha’s claim and won. It was expected that he claim the Omega who had been the reason for the fight.

Now he focused on publically claiming Dean in front of the room so everyone would know this Omega was  _his_. He lightly rested his hand against the back of Dean’s neck and guided Dean forward, pressing their lips together and tasted Dean for the first time.

It was completely different from Inias and the other Omegas he’d enjoyed since he’d presented as an Alpha.

Under his touch Dean went deliciously pliant, moaning softly against him and sighing when Castiel moved from his mouth to trail down his bared neck. He relished how responsive Dean was to his touches and ignored the scent of another Alpha that clung to Dean’s skin along with the scent of a pregnancy that had nothing to do with him.

People moved out of the way when he guided Dean towards the couch, removed the Omega’s pants and carefully bent Dean over the arm of it. He barely bit back a vicious snarl at the sight of a bright pink plug resting snug in Dean’s cunt. Castiel could see that Lucas had fucked the Omega very roughly from the puffy, swollen sight before him and that wasn’t taking into account the welts from what looked like a belt.

Castiel forced himself to ignore the signs of Dean’s punishment and the signs of rough sex. Instead he focused on removing the plug.

He gripped it and tugged it out, watching with barely controlled fury as semen and slick escaped along with a hint of blood. It screamed that another Alpha had been here first and his instincts were demanding he fuck it out. His cock was freed from his pants and pushing into Dean’s swollen cunt in no time.

Castiel watched his cock disappearing into Dean’s cunt, possessive thoughts guiding him, as he bottomed out and his balls pressed against Dean’s messy entrance. He listened to Dean moaning under him, felt the clench of Dean’s inner muscles along his cock and moved his hands to grip Dean’s hips.

It was hard and fast, a driving need to claim and erase the evidence of another Alpha pushing him forward faster and faster until Dean’s moans filled the room along with the slap of skin against skin.

He focused on fucking Dean, nailing the Omega’s sweet spot, until he could slam his knot inside and lunge forward to bite down over Lucas’s claim. Castiel destroyed the claim, dug his teeth in with a snarl and ground forward until Dean came with a wail.

Castiel’s hands wandered Dean’s body, moving over the swell of his ass and over his hips, before moving down to tease the Omega’s small cock only to discover it had been removed. There was nothing but smooth skin, not a hint of an Omega cock to be found, as Castiel bit back another snarl.

He _knew_ some Alphas did that to their claimed Omegas but he’d never had expected Dean to be one of those Omegas. Castiel _loved_ playing with an Omega’s small, sensitive cock and brushing over the sensitive skin between the Omega’s cock and cunt.

The voices around him didn’t register as he focused on Dean. The only thing he was aware of was wet heat gripping his knot as Dean’s body milked him for every drop. He lapped at the blood he’d spilt and nuzzled Dean, something like a purr rumbling out of him as he focused on the positives instead of the negatives.

Castiel met Inias’s eyes and let the Omega know they would still speak later. He would have to explain to Dean about Inias and how one of the actual reasons he’d come here was to officially claim the Omega.

“I never would have guessed you’d be packing a cock like that.” Dean’s words were slurred with pleasure and Castiel felt pride swell inside him at the compliment. “Fuck, Cas. I’m going to feel this for a few days.”

Castiel leaned back and watched Dean turn his head to look at him. His new Omega’s eyes were bright gold, hooded and glassy with pleasure. Dean’s freckled cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted as his breathing slowly started to calm. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” it was a concern after the state his now ex-Alpha had left him in but when Dean laughed lowly and shook his head Castiel relaxed. “Good.”

“Hell of a show.” Someone spoke near them followed by a sound of agreement. Castiel watched Dean shove his face into the cushion in front of him before grinding forward to drag his knot against Dean’s sweet spot. He felt the shiver of pleasure, heard Dean’s muffled moan and focused on teasing Dean until his knot went down.

Tomorrow should be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit but I found some time to go through my folder and fix up a couple of fics. Thought I'd go ahead and post this one. A bit of angst, smut and a happy ending! See...I can totally do happy endings. I'll see about trying to find a bottom Cas fic for the next one.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Yes I'm using this next bit on each of the new fics I post from my folder since it fits all of them (yay copy and paste).--
> 
> Again I'm still going through that folder on my laptop though I keep getting a bit distracted so this is getting dragged out a bit. This fic is another one that was waiting to be finished, fixed and posted.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated!


End file.
